a new family?
by SayImADreamer
Summary: there's a few new surprises for miley and her family. who will find out about hannah montana? mileyoliver. first fan fiction wooo
1. Chapter 1

**hey people, this is my very very first fan fiction that i've ever written. please read it and reveiw it. i know this chapter is long, but ive been writing it for ages.**

Claire was excited as she got on the plane. She was moving to Malibu, after living her entire life in London, England. Her mum had just left her dad, they had never been married, which made it easier to leave, and even though Claire loved her dad very much, and she would still speak on the phone to him, she was still very happy about moving, with her mom and her four year old brother. Once the plane had taken off, she got out her personal CD player and listened to the new Hannah Montana album. 2 movies and 3 albums later, the plane finally landed in Malibu.

Meanwhile, Miley Stewart woke up with a very familiar face next to her, she was happy with the event that had just happened. She looked at the time, thinking it was about 10pm, but as she glanced at the clock, she jolted up and shook the boy awake next to her.

"Oliver, its 3 o clock, I was supposed to be home at 11." she shouted, as she got out of bed and gathered her clothes from various places in the room, and hurriedly got dressed. Oliver followed suit and they both ran down stairs and jumped into Oliver's car. They sped through the few streets between Oliver's house and Miley's and Oliver parked up outside Miley's house. Miley turned to Oliver and gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered thank you. She rushed out of the car and climbed up the drain pipe. This had started to become a regular occurrence, coming home late, and luckily, she hadn't been caught. This was the first time she'd come home this late, she'd never done this before, she had only been on the beach with Oliver before, and her dad never waited up for her, so she wasn't worried, she didn't go through the house though, just incase she woke him up. But this time was different. She fell onto the balcony that led to her room, and opened the window, and climbed through it, to face none other than her father himself.

Miley POV

"err . Hi daddy. Beautiful night isn't it?"

"where have you been,"

"I decided to go for a walk and I forgot my key" I try to cover up.

He doesn't say anything. He just gives me a very hurt look, because he knows I am lying, and walks out.

I get changed, and get into bed, I feel so terrible, I've never lied to my dad before, I mean, he doesn't know that I was gone before, and so he never asked, which means I never even lied to him then. He trusts me, well, he trusted me.

I have no idea when I got to sleep last night. I get dressed and I go downstairs, because I'm so hungry, but when I go downstairs, the phone rings, so I answer it.

"Lilly in 10" I quickly hang up the phone, following the usual routine me and Lilly have had since we were 11. Mentally counting in my head as I rush to the door, I grab the handle and 3 - 2 - 1 , I open the door, and Lilly skates in, shouting as usual,

"Miley, we have to go to the beach, it's a great day and I want to see some of it from the beach, so we have to go now" Lilly say's very excitedly. I want to go.

"yeah sure Lilly, bye dad." I say, I can speak to him later about last night. But just as I get to the door…

"where are you going?" dad asks out of nowhere, didn't he just listen to the conversation, Lilly speaks loud enough.

"to the beach with Lilly" I say, feeling good that I at least told him the truth.

"no you're not, you're grounded" Jackson said, I didn't even realise he was here.

I looked at dad, who just nodded, I had never been grounded in my 15 years of life before and I must have shown a look of confusion, as dad then said, to clear it up,

"Miley, you didn't get home until 3.30 this morning, I've excused all the other times, when you've gotten back at 12, but 3.30 is pushing it. You're grounded"

"until when" I asked, because I needed to prepare myself, I'd spent every moment out of school with Oliver or Lilly.

"until I say so." I hated that answer, and so did Lilly, as she stormed out saying she would phone me later.

And I hated my dads reply.

"she's not using her phone either." I didn't want to argue with him, so I calmly went upstairs, and started to do some homework on my laptop, when Oliver logged on.

Smokin-oken:I had fun last night.

Southern-girl:yeah me too, and by the way, I'm grounded. My dad caught me sneaking in.

Smokin-oken:how long for?

Southern-girl:I have no idea.

Smokin-oken:bummer, so I have no idea when I'll see you again.

Southern-girl:we have school tomorrow.

Smokin-oken:yeah but you hate public display of affection.

Southern-girl:that's got to change

Smokin-oken:I like the way you think

Southern-girl:I have to go, daddy's coming.

Smokin-oken:Ok. Love you

Southern-girl:Love you too bye.

A few seconds after I log off, dad comes in the room.

"hey, I think we need to talk" I knew this would come sooner or later.

"ok daddy. You first."  
"well, how come you came home so late?"

"I told you. I went for a walk."

"Miley, don't lie to me, I stay up every night until you come home, you just don't realise it, because I stay in my room, I know you didn't even come home until 3.30"

"ok, I'm sorry, its just that I'm normally late because I don't realise the time, and you never say anything about it, so I fell asleep last night, and when I woke up, I came straight home. Honest" well a snippet of the truth.

"you fell asleep on the beach, it was freezing last night."

"no, I fell asleep at Oliver's" oops

"and what were you doing at Oliver's that made you fall asleep?"

"we were watching a movie and we both fell asleep."  
"ok bud, but you're still grounded."

"ok, at least give me a time frame" I tried, but he just looked at me, and went downstairs. I followed him because I realised that I was still hungry, and as soon as I got downstairs, he handed me a plate of pancakes.

Oliver POV

It's been 2 weeks since Miley was grounded, I wonder how much longer. There she is now.

"Hey Miley" she greets me with a kiss, always a good start.

"are you still grounded" I ask her.

"nope, daddy said I have to go to a CD signing later, and after that I can do whatever I want. So, do you want to go to the movies."

I am happy now, two whole weeks with no Miley, except at school, and now I can see her whenever I want.

Just then, a girl walked past me and Miley, looking lost.

"hi, I'm Miley, and this is Oliver, can we help you with something?" Miley is so sweet sometimes.

" erm yeah, I'm Claire, and I'm new here, I'm trying to find miss reads class, I have history with her in 5 minutes." wow, she's English,

"miss reads class is just there, behind you" I say pointing at the door, "actually, me and Lilly are in there too, and here's Lilly now." I say as Lilly walks up to us. "this is Claire, she has history with us now." I explain to Lilly.

"ooh, there's the warning bell, I'll see you later" Miley says to us as she now has English, with Mr waterman, who is very strict about punctuality.

"so. I hear Hannah Montana has a CD signing later, anyone up for it" I try to converse, as I don't really know Claire, I cover up that Miley is Hannah.

Lilly say's no as she has other plans, which I assume means that she's already going as Lola, and Claire say's that she's already going with her mom and her brother.

"oh, I guess I won't go then" I say to myself

"why don't you go with Miley?" Claire asks, I have no idea what to say, I can't lie, but Lilly saves me.

"because me and Miley are going out for the evening with my family" I give Lilly a thank you look, as we piled into history. We all sat in the back with me in the middle, I went to Lilly

"thank you, do you know when you and Miley are getting back tonight?"

"I'm not getting back till late, I really do have to go out for the evening with my family, and I think the signing starts at 5 and ends at 7."

" thanks Lilly" I whisper, and then look up, miss read finishes the register and carry's on about the WW2.

I wasn't in any lessons with Miley today, and at lunch she decided to go to the library to do homework, as she doesn't have much time at home to do it, with being Hannah and all, so I didn't see her all day, it was just me, Lilly and Claire and Jake at lunch (he turned up late, again). We got on really well with Claire, and she invited me, Lilly and Jake to sleep at her house on Saturday, it was a shame Miley wasn't invited, but Claire doesn't know her so it wouldn't be fair. Finally the end of the day came and I walked Miley home, told her I'd meet her at her house at 7.30 and went to the beach. At 6.00 I went home to get ready.

Claire POV

I got home and told mom that I invited a few friends over on Saturday, and she said that was fine, but she won't be getting home till 8.30, so I'll have to look after Kyle, my little brother till then. We then left for the CD signing and arrived there at 4.30. Me and Mum dropped Kyle at the play centre, so he wouldn't get in the way, and went to queue up. At 5.00, Hannah Montana walked through the mall doors and sat behind the desk behind the velvet rope. As soon as she came through the doors though, mom said that she wanted to go shopping instead, and that when I've finished, go and meet her outside, with Kyle. I know she's never admitted to it, but I know that mom listens to Hannah Montana when she thinks we cant hear the stereo, and she's always looking at Hannah's progress on lots of different websites, so I really don't get why she didn't want to see her in person when she had the opportunity. I wait half an hour, and then I'm finally at the front of the queue. I waited patiently for the security guard to pull back the rope, and the moment it did, Hannah looked up, and said.

"hi cl..an I sign anything for you?" it sounded as if she was going to say my name, which I know is impossible, as she has no idea who I am. Anyway, I hand her a couple of her albums to sign and tell her my name, and without expecting her to say yes, I asked her if she would go to my sleepover on Saturday, and very quietly, so no one else could hear, she said yes, so I gave her my number, so she could ring me and find out the address.

I walk very slowly to the play place, surprised at what had just happened, and got Kyle. I decided not to tell anyone that Hannah Montana was coming to my sleepover because partly, I wanted it to be a surprise, partly, she could back out, and partly because I didn't quite believe it myself yet.

Miley POV

After the CD signing, the limo took me home, and I got ready for my date with Oliver. When I was finished, I went downstairs, and it was 7.20, so I sat on the couch, and thought about earlier.

"what's troubling you bud" I jumped, I didn't realise that daddy had come into the room.

"erm, I was at the CD signing and a girl asked me if I wanted to go to a sleepover on Saturday, and I said yes."

"and what's wrong with that?"

"I said yes as Hannah Montana, all sorts of things could happen, my wig could fall of, and all of her friends could tell the press about me if they find out."

"don't worry bud, we'll just have to request your own room, and secure the wig on extra tight."

"ok daddy" and I lean over for a hug, just then Jackson and Oliver walked in.

"hey, how come you've come in together?" I ask curiously

"oh Jackson was finishing his shift at Rico's , just as I was drinking a milkshake, so we decided to walk together" Oliver replied.

" hey. Oliver, do you think we could just go to the beach instead of the movies?"

"I don't mind what we do, as long as we're together" Oliver said. He's so cute.

"how about we go to dinner on Saturday, before this sleepover I have to go to" I said

" I've got to go to a sleepover on Saturday too, who's sleepover are you going to?" Oliver shouted, rather excited.

"Claire's, but I'm going as Hannah, not Miley." I say with complete dread in my voice.

"well, me, Jake and Lilly are going to Claire's too, so we can go for a meal, we can double date, you, me, Jake and Lilly, and we can say that you're going to be late because you have a concert, and Lilly and Jake were double dating with me and my girlfriend, which is why we can turn up until 8.30"

"Oliver, that's a great idea, ok then, we'll do that."

Oliver POV

Ok, I'm going to do this.

I know Miley's not in there, so why am I so scared, its not the real thing.

I raise my arm to knock, but before I do, Mr Stewart opened the door.

"Oliver, you've been standing there for 10 minutes, and Miley's not here."

"erm, I know Mr Stewart, I need to ask you something though"

"ok, but I'm not explaining the facts of life to you again" he says while non-verbally inviting me in.

"no, I still remember that" and I do, I gesture for him to sit down and he does, I sit next to him, but I am so scared, I don't know what to say.

"erm, you know Miley?" I ask. Duh, stupid question. I bring my arm to my face and realise that I am sweating. Lots. I carry on at Mr Stewarts raised eyebrows. "well, we've been going out for some time now, and-I-wanted-to-get-your-permission-for-me-to-ask-her-to-marry-me. " ah did it!

"well I don't know, she is only 15"

"it'll be a long engagement, if she says yes."

" since you asked me, I don't see any objections to it, so yeah, but on one condition" uh oh its going to be nasty.

"anything" I think

"make my little girl happy" I let out a sigh of relief and nod in agreement, I think I see a tear in Mr Stewarts eye, I am so happy, I could dance.

"Oliver, what are you doing" I hear Miley's voice, and I realise that I actually was dancing, Miley must have just walked in. I run over to her and give her a passionate kiss. I notice she has a pharmacy carrier bag in her hand, I guess she has a headache or something.

"hey, what's up with you?" she asks, she doesn't sound good, I look at her, she doesn't look to good either.

"me! What's up with you, you better feel better for dinner tonight" I say, giving her a warning look, she lets out a half hearted laugh and says of course. I give her another kiss, and run to Lilly's to tell her the news, and ask Lilly to go to the mall and help me shop for a ring. She said yes, and so we went to the mall. After hours of jewellery shop after another, we decided to go to the first shop and get an engraved ring with a simple, but effective diamond in the middle. I think Miley will love it. I hope Miley will love it.

Normal POV

Oliver, Jake Lilly and Miley went to the restaurant together, but they decided to split up so Miley and Oliver could have their privacy, as Lilly put it. Jackson was going to come after dinner to take "Hannah" to the sleepover, that had been one of Robbie's conditions, that Claire had to agree on. Jackson had to stay at the sleepover too, to the major disappointment of Miley. Oliver decided to ask Miley to marry him at desert, and so he waited, he could tell that Miley wanted to tell him something but she wasn't saying anything. All through starters and dinner, Oliver and Miley sat in an awkward silence, they both had a lot on their minds. Finally, desert came, and just as the waiter left, Miley and Oliver said, "I need to tell you something" "I want to ask you something" at the same time, they both let out a little laugh and Miley said "you first"

"Miley, I've known you for 4 years now, and have been in love with you for a lot of that time." all through this, he was getting down on one knee "I know, to you I'm just the geeky boyfriend that most teenagers have, but I thought this was worth a shot because, even if you say no, I will at least know that I took the risk, so, Will you marry me Miley, and make me the happiest man alive?"

Miley, with tears in her eyes, nodded, and let out a little laugh. They both jumped up and hugged each other, causing everyone to look at them.

"I have a confession to make Oliver" Miley said, even though she was feeling great, and she was getting married, she still had a look of worry and panic mixed into her face. "when you came over earlier, it wasn't medication in that pharmacy bag. It was a pregnancy test." she looked at Oliver, who's face was unreadable. She let out a sigh, and reassured herself that everything was going to be fine. "it was positive, Oliver, I'm pregnant." for a moment, which to Miley seemed like forever, but he just looked Miley straight in the eyes and said "Miley, don't be worried, we're engaged now, just because you're pregnant, it doesn't mean I'll leave you, I'll support you through this, and you know what?"

"what?" Miley asks, through tears of happiness that she's not alone  
"I'm really happy, you are."  
"really?" Miley whispered and shouted out with joy as Oliver nodded. "then I guess we got a sleepover to go to." they paid the bill and waited for Jackson, Jake and Lilly. When Jake and Lilly came out, Miley told them that they should go and she would wait for Jackson, that way, the time difference will be a bit more realistic. Then Jackson came and they went back home so Miley could change into Hannah Montana.

Oliver POV.

We get to Claire's, and she's really excited, she say's she has a surprise for us but we can have it later. She introduced us to her mom, Lauren, and then I get Jake, Lilly and Claire to sit on the couch, and Lauren left us in peace, and when they ask me why they had to sit on the couch, I tell them the news. "I'm getting married, to my girlfriend, and she's pregnant." I say, really excitedly, of course, Lilly and Jake knew that my girlfriend was Miley, but Claire didn't know, as she hasn't been with me and Miley together before. Everyone was excited about the engagement, but a bit upset about the pregnancy. There was a gasp from Lilly, and an "are you sure" from Jake. After I said "yes, I am sure, and we're both really happy about it" all of them were really happy too. And after a few congratulations, I said "but whatever you do, you can't tell her brother and dad about the pregnancy until we do."

"of course" Lilly said, as if it were obvious

"I don't even know who your girlfriend is, let alone her family" Claire exclaimed. "and here's the surprise" Claire said, as the doorbell rang

We all went over to the door, and acted surprised, as Hannah and Jackson came through the door. Jackson saw everyone's face, and how Lilly, Jake and I looked at Hannah, and he said "why's everyone so excited for" knowing that we wouldn't normally look at Miley like that, and he knew that Lilly and me aren't very good actors. Before we could say anything though "Oliver's girlfriends pregnant, and their getting married" Claire said. And I thought I was the dohnut.

**i need to think of a response hehe. but this isnt the only story line i have going on, i have more, in the next chapter, all will be revealed. please reveiw, because i dont know if im good. **


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson's POV

I'm really confused, Claire just said Oliver's girlfriend is pregnant. Oliver is going out with Miley, so that must mean that…

"OMG you're pregnant" I say to Miley, completely forgetting that she was Hannah Montana, and to be frank, I didn't care.

"what!" I was expecting that voice to be Miley, Clare or even Jake (who still didn't know Miley was Hannah), but I didn't expect who I saw, and neither did Miley.

Claire POV

"mom, erm … this, I think is a private conversation, between Jackson and Hannah, lets go" I said, a little bit shocked, well I mean, Oliver's going out with Hannah Montana, wow, I saw the look on my mom's face, it was kind of the frightened look she got when we were at the Hannah signing, but mixed with guilt, and confusion, and she was upset. I looked over to where she was staring, and saw the same looks mirrored on Hannah and Jackson's faces, we started to walk out the door me literally dragging my mom, Hannah spoke up.

"mommy?" she whispered.

Miley POV

OMG it's her, my mom, but that's impossible, she died, years ago. I feel tears rolling down my face, and I hear someone talking to me.

"Hannah?" Lilly say's concerned. I don't reply, I am too shocked. Jackson runs up to "mom" and hugs her, she hugs him back and opens her other arm to invite me in a hug too. I hug her back, and when she lets go, me and Jackson pull back, I have lots of questions in my head, but Oliver unintentionally asks my main question.

"I thought you said you're mom was dead"

"what?!" exclaimed mom (wow, weird to say, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom )

"well, dad sort of, kind of told Miley you died so he didn't have to answer any awkward questions" Jackson said. I was stunned. Would daddy really do that? "I was totally against it" he added at both mine and mom's expressions.

"you mean to tell me that Hannah Montana is my sister?" Claire said unconvinced, I had completely forgotten about Claire, and by the look on moms face, so did she.

"erm, no, you're not Hannah's sister" I say, meh , what have I got to lose, I reach for my wig and slowly and carefully pull it off while saying "you're Miley's sister" Jake looks stunned.

"erm, I got to go, I'll see you all Monday" he said as he gave Lilly and Oliver a look to follow suit

"yeah, me too" they both said and the three of them ran out.

i stared after them in disbelief then jackson said he needed to go on the computer, and claire offered hers, and they both went upstairs, leaving me and mom.

my phone started playing mr. brightside, indicating that it was my hannah phone. i look at the caller i.d, and it was Tracey, i guess i have to answer it.

"hello, tracey, i cant talk right now"  
"why not, are you with someone? a boy maybe?" i shudder at her voice, it goes straight through me, how does a voice drag on for so long (rant over)  
"no, im not, its family, can you just call me back later, like tomorrow?"  
"yes, sure, chiow Hannah"  
"bye"

"so... you're pregnant, and engaged." mom says, "wow, and you're only 15" she says as i nod to clarify.

"does Robbie-ray know?"

"erm. no, i only found out today, and oliver only proposed just before i came"

just then, as if on que, how to save a life filled our silence, which meant that my phone was ringing, i answer it knowing it was my dad.

"hello?"  
"hey bud, hows it going? did oliver ask you?"  
"you knew, you knew oliver was going to ask, he said yes, daddy im getting married." i knew i should have confronted him about mom, but i was scared, i didnt want to be mad at him. he must have a good reason."actually, daddy, i need to talk to you, with oliver tomorrow, im a bit busy now, see you tomorrow byebye" i quickly hung up the phone before he could ask tomorrow, i dont know if im going to confront him about mom yet, but im definately going to tell him about the baby tomorrow.

"im going to tell him im pregnant, tomorrow" i proudly declare.

"good look, honey, you're dads not very good in the pregnancy department, but if you ever need me, im here. i know i haven't been available in the past 4 years, but i really want that to change"

i can feel tears rolling down my cheeks again. "i bet i look like a zebra with all this running mascara" we both giggle, and we hug, and i know, that she is true to her word, she will always be there for me. its great to have a mother back in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Miley's POV

I was still really confused though. I wanted to know where my mommy's been for the last four years, and why? She and daddy seemed like a perfect happy couple.

"Mom? If you're not dead, which obviously, you're not, where have you been? I've missed you so much. I've needed you. I even wrote a song about you"

"It's a long story."

"Well im here all night, I've got nothing better to do" she sighed and lay down on the sofa. I curled up on the chair opposite and got ready to listen

"It happened before you were born. I met someone else, Anthony his name was. I had a fling with him while your daddy was on tour. I loved him more than anything, I was all ready to take Jackson in my arms and go to England with him and Anthony, but I couldn't do that to Robbie Ray, because no matter how much i loved Anthony, i still loved and respected your daddy. When Robbie Ray returned, it took more than i had to break up with him, so i waited a few weeks but i fell pregnant with you. Anthony returned to England, and i stayed with your daddy, but when you were a few weeks old, Anthony came back. 1 thing led to another and i became pregnant, with Claire. And Claire was Anthony's child. After i gave birth to Claire, she went to live with her dad in England while i stayed in Tennessee with you, Jackson and Robbie Ray. Time flew by, but when you were 11, I'd had enough of Robbie Ray and Claire and Anthony were always phoning, so i made the hardest choice i have ever had to make. I went to live in England, with Claire. Not long after i moved, i became pregnant again with kyle. Since then though, me and Anthony have had a mutual decision to get a divorce, and i just had to move back to America, and decided on Malibu. I am so glad i did, because i get to see you again. When i saw you at the cd signing, all i felt was pride, and guilt, and shame. Honey i am so sorry for leaving you" by now she was crying, and her words were coming out broken "could you ever forgive me?"

This was really emotional, i go to say of course, but i couldn't find my words. I realise that i am crying also. I hug her instead to accept her apology. We sat there for god knows how long and cried. We only let go when Jackson and Claire came back down. (Kyle was asleep)

Morning came too soon and we had a great time, just me, mom and Claire, and even Jackson. And since everyone knew I was Hannah, i didn't have to spend all night worrying about revealing my identity. It turns out Jackson knew about Claire, but when mom moved they all lost contact, so he was just surprised to see her as i was. Daddy phoned me wondering where i was at three, so i told him i'd meet him at the mall at 4. I called Oliver and told him to meet me at the mall also at 4, to tell my dad.

"Why at the mall"

"More witnesses." I say as if it were the most obvious thing

"Ahhh, good thinking." Duh i know.

We were at the mall before we knew it. I had my mom's cell phone number; she wanted me to call her if i needed her. And i saw my dad eating a cheeseburger outside the McDonalds part of the food court. Me and Oliver slowly walked up to him, hand in hand, and sat down opposite him.

"hey bud, future son-in-law" he said with a goofy, but happy grin, seeing him so happy just made it harder to tell him, and to ruin my "im daddy's little innocent girl" HA.

"err, hi daddy." My voice was really shakey, and i was sweating. A lot. Like when i was on that talk show that one time.

"is there something wrong bud?" he asked, completely oblivious to what i was about to tell him

"well not for me, but to you maybe." Come on. Just get it over with. "Daddy, im pregnant"

**Ok now im stuck. Im debating whether Robbie ray is mad or happy. Please review with your opinion. Thankyou. Xoxox katy xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

He looks at me with the look he gave me when I told him I hated him last year. That's the second time in my life.

"Go home Oliver" he says quietly but in an intimidating way.

Oliver stands up and gives me a peck on the cheek before leaving. Dad stands up and grabs my upper arm and drags me to the car. We drove in silence until we got home. I was kind of glad my dad wasn't saying anything; it gave me more time to calm down after the ordeal of plucking up the courage to tell him. We went inside and I sat on the couch and he sat on the chair. Luckily Jackson was at work, otherwise this would be humiliating.

"Bud, go to your room, I need to make some calls"

After an agonising 40 minutes lying on my bed, thinking of dad's possible reactions, he called me back downstairs. I walked down slowly and curled up on the couch. He stood in front of me with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Ok bud, when are you available, tomorrow afternoon, Monday after school, or I can pull you out of school Tuesday morning?"

I looked at him funny and asked what he was on about.

"Just times for you to have an abortion" I had to backtrack. Did I hear right?

"WHAT! I'm not having an abortion. Just because I'm 15, doesn't mean I can't look after and support a child. I have money from being Hannah Montana, that's going to me as soon as I turn 18, all you have to do is sign a piece of paper saying that I can have it earlier. I have Oliver's support, and Lilly's and Jackson's." I'm shouting so loud I think my voice is going to tear. I'm not shouting loud enough, because dad's cut me off.

"I am not signing anything, and bud, if you're not having an abortion, you're not living here." He yelled at me.

I'm speechless. I run upstairs and cry. I then go into my Hannah closet and grab the Hannah necessities and get some Hannah clothes and some Miley clothes. I grab my cell phone and my iPod and my purse and credit card. I throw them all into a backpack and make my way downstairs. My dad looks at me. Without saying a word, I see him saying "where are you going, all you have to do is swallow a little pill"

"I'm sorry daddy, but I'd rather leave than get rid of my child" I smiled at that. It sounded so natural, calling it my child.

Claire's POV

Mom and I were discussing the events from the night before. Surprisingly I wasn't mad at her. In fact, I was excited to meet my brother and sister, of course I heard about them, but I never met them, I was extremely excited that Miley was Hannah Montana and I was going to become an auntie.

There was a knock on the door at 10pm just as I was going to bed. I walked towards the door as my mom answered it muttering something like "who comes at this time of the night?"

Miley's POV

I look at the door in front of me, relieved as it opened. Behind it are mom and Claire. They look curiously at me. I hadn't stopped crying since I left and I didn't really know where to go, but after a while of walking, my feet brought me here. I knew straight away that I made the right choice. My mom opened her arms for a hug. We fell down, and there we stayed on the doorstep all night. Crying into the arms of a woman I thought was dead, only a day before, knowing she would always be there.


End file.
